Wish For The Best
by dismaynight
Summary: An assassin must be many things, mysterious and secretive among them. But one assassin in the Brotherhood knows it's important that she tell one of her secrets to Signore Auditore. -just a short romantic moment-


A/N: Just a short story I cooked up in class last year. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>An assassin must be many things - <em>mysterious <em>and _secretive_ among those characteristics. _Il Mentore_ knew this, and I knew this, but I had been keeping a secret from him since the day he took me in that could potentially hinder me, and by extension, the Brotherhood. The closer he got to me over that month, the more it grated on my mind.

I pulled my hood back and he looked at me. "Ezio," I said quietly. "I need to tell you something - something important."

He set the scroll down, signaling that he was listening.

"I'm engaged… to be married," I said.

He stared at me. I watched his face change and contort as he tried to hide his anger. "You should have -" he started, but I interrupted him. I knew what he was going to say, and I felt that, before he did, he needed to know the whole truth.

"And," I said, "the man is a Borgia captain."

His mouth closed slowly, and he was silent for a moment. I feared the worst. He was very quiet, almost dangerously so, when he finally spoke again. "You should have told me," he said stiffly. "You should have told me this before I let you into the brotherhood as an assassin - before I…!" He closed his mouth again, and, with a dark glance, turned to leave.

"Ezio," I called before he took a second step. I needed him to listen.

He turned back to me with a hard look on his face. "Why?" he shouted. "Why marry the enemy? Whose side are you on?"

"Yours," I said without hesitation. " I belong to y-" I paused "- nothing could ever make me support the Borgia."

"Then why?" he asked, still hard, and I could almost see desperation in his disposition. He wanted to trust me, to believe me, but wasn't sure how.

"It's an arranged marriage," I said softly. "My parents desperately need the money, and he was the only option in their eyes, so they're making me marry him. I don't have a choice."

He watched me for a long time, gauging me, emotions swimming in his eyes. I stood still and watched him in return, waiting for the moment of decision. His gaze lost the hardness finally, and then he nodded sadly, and turned to leave again.

"Ezio," I called once more, the sunken feeling in my heart coming out through my voice. He turned to me, and his expression, as out of place as it was on him, made me feel guilty. "I don't love him… but I love my parents enough not to run away from it."

He breathed, and something changed in his face: where before there was anger and then defeat, now there was determination with a strange sort of calm to it - a kind of resolve that I could not place. But then - _then_ - he was in front of me with the speed I'd known he possessed, but had never seen. The air I was breathing was now his air, and my space had become his space, his warmth mine and mine his, and then there was no space at all. He was kissing me. Hands on my arms, constantly moving, he was kissing me with all of the passion and fury I knew he was capable of, kissing me like a man should never kiss a betrothed woman. He was kissing me as I had always wanted him to, better than I had ever imagined someone could, more powerfully than I'd expected someone ever would. The only thing keeping it from perfection was the fact that while my heart belonged to him, _I_ could not; I was promised to another man, and while that man _should_ have been Ezio Auditore, it was not. But this was ours, this moment, and it was all I could hope for.

So I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him as close to me as I could, and I kissed him back with all the longing I held for him, with every feeling I had for him.

We were tangled when our lips parted. I laid my head on his chest and simply held him there.

"I cannot promise you anything should I encounter your fiancé on a mission in the future," he muttered into my ear. "I will try to keep him alive, for your parents' sake, but…"

"I understand." I smirked into his armor, bittersweet. "I can not tell you what I might do if I am the one to meet him on a contract…"

"Let's hope for the best," he whispered.

I knew exactly what he meant by "the best." I nodded sadly.

He left without a glance back, and I was glad for it. I did not want him to see me cry.


End file.
